Ataud
by ArhaThenar
Summary: Te juro que ni siquiera la muerte podra separarnos. Si muero seuire a tu alma a donde quiera que valla. Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

"_Pues podre decir, al veme_

_expirar sin entregarme,_

_que conseguiste matarme_

_más no pudiste vencerme"_

_Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz_

Era un día en verdad gris, como todos los días otoñales de octubre, sin embargo sentía profundamente que no sería como los demás. La capital de la Nueva España, no dejaba ver las altas torres de la catedral, ocultas tras densas nubes oscuras que presagiaban una gran tormenta; de aquellas que los indios, antaño dueños de esas tierras, relacionaban con Tlaloc, el dios de la lluvia, uno de los tantos ídolos a los que habría que sacrificar doncellas, para mantener el ciclo vital. Lo que la llevaba a pensar en tal ironía. Ella al haber pasado los últimos diez años en un convento, podía acceder sin mayor problema a todas las obras que a las demás mujeres les estaban vedadas, por el simple hecho de ser una "esposa del señor", debía ser educada, respetuosa, abnegada, pero sobre todo devota. Por lo tanto sabia a la perfección en que consistían todas las herejías e idolatrías que los antiguos señores de esas tierras tenían. Había leído extensamente todos los libros de Sahagun; por eso pensaba en la ironía del caso.

Hacia no más de doscientos años los aztecas sacrificaban personas en un acto de devoción asía sus ídolos de piedra. Dos siglos después ella seria quemada viva en un acto de fe, para congraciarse de nueva cuenta con el señor.

Moriría a los veinticinco años por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado perdidamente de un hombre estando ella ya casado; no en cualquier matrimonio, no. Ella había tomado los votos a la corta edad de diecisiete años, después de dos años de noviciado. El adulterio no era en contra de cualquier persona; era en contra de Dios, por lo que debería pagar con su vida tal blasfemia.

No temía morir sabiéndose amada, por aquel ser que le robara el alma con una sola mirada; lo que lamentaba, lo que hacía que su corazón se desquebrajara, gritara de dolor y la sumiera en la peor de las angustias; no radicaba tanto en el hecho de que jamás volvería a ver los fascinantes ojos negros de su amado, ni a sentir ninguna de sus caricias y besos, no lo peor sería llevarse a la tumba con ella al fruto del amor que ambos se tenían. No quedaría en este mundo recuerdo alguno de ellos, solo les esperaba la nada.

Esos era en lo único que podía pensar, en eso y en las palabras de su padre "_que no te vean llorar, mantén la cabeza en alto, no les des la satisfacción de verte derrotada_". Quien iba a pensar que el gran duque se atrevería a pisar las malolientes mazmorras del palacio inquisitorial en la plaza de Santo Domingo. Siempre que pensaba en eso los ojos se le cristalizaban y más de una vez estuvo a punto de soltar las tan prohibidas lágrimas. Su padre y ella compartían una gran complicidad, fue él quien le enseño a leer, cuando otras niñas de su edad se dedicaban a aprender a coser y a como deberían atender a su futuro marido. Fue él quien le proporcionaba aquellos libros que una señorita de sociedad como ella no debía siquiera saber que existían. Su padre quien se opuso rotundamente a que tomara los hábitos.

-¡Tú no estás hecha para enterrarte viva en un convento! – le había prácticamente gritado – Eres como las aves que vuelan en libertad –

-Lo sé padre – había contestado ella a su vez – Pero entiéndame, yo quiero saber más, quiero ser como Copérnico o como Galileo, descubrir el cosmos, las estrellas y la única manera de lograrlo en mi condición de mujer es en un convento; donde podre estudiar sin temor a que me quemen viva por hereje; por querer tener más conocimientos que un hombre –

-A veces hubiera deseado que hubieras nacido hombre – Reprocho su padre.

-Lo sé, padre, se que usted hubiera preferido un varón que le heredara – Ella siempre había intuido que su padre deseaba que su primogénita y única hija fuera varón, pero oírlo de su propia boca le rompió el corazón, aun así no se lo hizo ver y dejo que su orgullo hablara – Pero para su desgracia y la mía soy mujer y no podemos cambiarlo, es por eso que le imploro salir de su vida, así usted ya no tendrá que ver a la persona que se llevo a la mujer que más amo y podrá volver a casarse con alguien que le dé un heredero –

Noto como los ojos de su padre se humedecían. Había puesto el dedo en la yaga al recordarle que su difunta esposa, su madre, había muerto al traerla a ella al mundo. Ese era un tema prohibido entre ambos. Se arrepintió de sus palabras, más no dio un paso a tras ni desvió su mirada de la de su progenitor.

-Haz lo que quieras – Sentencio al final su padre, dejándola sola en su habitación.

Esa fue su última conversación, su padre no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, a menos que fuera sumamente necesario, en todo el tiempo que permaneció en su casa antes de entrar al convento. Sentía un hoyo en el alma al saber que su padre sufría con su destino, que se arrepentía totalmente de no haberla detenido en su arrebato de ser monja y estaba segura que lo que más dolía a su padre era haberse dejado llevar por el orgullo y haberse distanciado de ella.

Esas cosas ya no tenían importancia, puesto que el Santo Oficio la había encontrado culpable de adulterio, condenándola a la hoguera; no sin antes haberla torturado. Sus verdugos tuvieron especial cuidado en no provocarle un aborto; asegurando con ello que tanto madre como hijo morirían purificados en el fuego salvador.

-¡Hey tu! – Le llamo uno de sus verdugos – Es hora, muévete –

Con algo de dificultad se incorporó, apoyándose en los muros de su celda. Cosa que fue toda una hazaña, nunca pensó que salvar los cinco pasos que la separaban de la puerta fuera tan doloroso. Su verdugo la esperaba impacientemente. Pudo leer en su rostro el gran fastidio que le causaba esperarle, diciéndole mudamente "_apresúrate, no tengo tu tiempo, debo torturar a más gente_". Quiso contestarle que no era su culpa el no poder caminar aprisa, al parecer el impaciente hombre olvidaba que le habían roto todos los dedos de los pies, provocando que su andar fuera lento.

Solo llegar a su lado la sujeto fuertemente del brazo y la obligo a caminar a su paso. Apenas pudo ahogar sus gritos de dolor y contener las lagrimas que traicioneras luchaban por salir. Dio gracias cuando fue prácticamente arrojada dentro de una carreta, donde solo se hallaba un hombre en iguales circunstancias que ella; ambos con signos de haber sido torturados y con el mismo Sambenito negro bordado al centro con una gran cruz roja, el reservado para los que morirían en la hoguera.

-¿Y, cual fue vuestro terrible pecado, criatura? – pregunto su compañero de carreta, con un tono sarcástico en la voz, pese a la situación en la que se encontraban, rompiendo así el silencio que les envolvía.

-Me enamore y entregue a quien no debía – respondió, sorprendiéndose que después de varios días de su boca salieran palabras en lugar de desgarradores gritos.

-No sabía que amar significara un pecado para vuestro Dios – Comento al aire.

-Lo es cuando eres monja – contesto con melancólica voz

-¡Oh! Vos sois la monja adultera que tanto revuelo ha causado – dijo aquel hombre – No lo toméis a mal, pero creo que vuestro tormento termina hoy y será más benevolente que el de vuestro amado Agustino –

-¿Vos sabéis que ha sido de él? – pregunto totalmente angustiada. Desde que los habían sorprendido en su intento de fuga no lo había vuelto a ver.

-Mmm, que si lo sé – Crepito el hombre con gran ironía – Vuestra "piadosa" madre iglesia, le ha azotado y torturado, antes de que me apresaran supe que a vuestro amado, (o lo que quedaba de él), le han enterrado vivo en el soto coro de Corpus Cristi –

-¡Dios mío! – exclamo horrorizada y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas totalmente desgarradas por el dolor que la invadió.

Imagino ver y sentir la desesperación que él habría sufrido al verse totalmente incapacitado de salir de un ataúd; sintiendo como el aire poco a poco escanciaba, como buscaba desesperadamente salir de aquella prisión, para poder verla nuevamente, para cumplir con su promesa. Sintió que era abrazada

-Ya criatura, ya, trata de calmarte – dijo aquel hombre – podre ser un ateo y no creer en muchas cosas, pero no soporto ver a una mujer llorar

Trato de calmarse pero no podía ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si la persona más importante para ella ya no se encontraba en este mundo

-No les des el gusto de verte derrotada niña – Dijo aquel hombre que la sostenía – no creo que a él le agrade verte llorar –

Respiro hondo, relajo todo el cuerpo y se incorporo con todo el dolor que tal acción le causaba a su cuerpo y lo que le quedaba de alma. Su compañero de carroza había pronunciado las mismas palabras que su padre.

-Tenéis razón a Sasuke no le gustaría verme llorar – Dijo al tiempo que limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas con las negras mangas del Sambenito que portaba.

-¿Sasuke? – Pregunto su compañero – Ese es un nombre pagano y creo que no va mucho con un monje Agustino –

-Cuando tomo los hábitos en su natal Japón, le bautizaron con el nombre cristiano de Santiago, pero a él nunca le gusto que le llamase así; decía que eso era una falta de respeto hacia sus padres y que solo usaba ese nombre para poder cumplir con su misión – Aclaro

Después de eso el silencio los abordo por un tiempo, hasta que ella decidió romperlo

-¿Y puedo yo preguntar lo que vos has hecho, para ser quemado en la hoguera? –

-Oh algo terrible, terrible – Dijo con algo de diversión en la voz – He renegado de la existencia de Dios y no conforme con eso, me atreví a publicar todas mis herejías, trayendo además de contrabando la gran mayoría de libros de la lista negra –

-Valla no creí morir junto a un ateo – pronuncio

No pudieron continuar con su charla, ya que la carreta donde iban había entrado a la zona de la Alameda donde la gente que les veía pasar arrojaban toda clase de objetos, gritándoles la más grande variedad de insultos que había escuchado en su vida.

Hace años cuando aún era novicia y podía salir al mundo exterior presencio un acto de fe como el que ahora ella protagonizaba. Al principio de la procesión siempre iban los soldados armados con sus alabardas, detrás de ellos el sumo inquisidor cargando la Cruz parroquial cubierta por un paño negro. Le seguían los penitentes divididos en portadores de Sambenitos amarillos y negros, los primeros serian azotados o reprimidos en público, regresarían a cumplir su sentencia a las cárceles de la inquisición, serian exiliados o dejados en libertad. Pero los que llevaban los negros como ella y su compañero serian quemados vivos. Recordó que esa visión la lleno de horror y comprendió porque la hermana Juana le insistía en que jamás dejara ver que era inteligente, cosa que en su mundo era la peor blasfemia posible.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que el anochecer estaba cerca, había soportado todo un día de insultos y gritos de los azotados; pronto llegaría su turno.

Cuando escucho al fin su nombre algo extraño sucedió, se sintió ajena como si su alma empezara a dejar su cuerpo, estaba como en trance. Apenas fue consciente de cómo la ataban al quemadero. Las palabras del obispo que dictaban su absolución le parecían lejanas, como si ya no fueran dirigidas a ella.

Fue entonces que sucedió, mientras prendían fuego a su hoguera le escucho – "_Te juro que ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos, si mueres seguiré a tu alma a donde quiera que valla y como sea que encarne, porque me perteneces por toda la eternidad_" -

-Sasuke – susurro antes de que su mundo se volviera negro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto Uzumaki, despertaba nuevamente agitado, bañado en sudor y con unas terribles ganas de llorar hasta que no pudiera más. Eran las dos de la mañana y por experiencia propia sabía que no volvería a dormir hasta dentro de un buen rato, así que se levanto de su cama, mojo su cara y se puso a leer los informes que le habían hecho llegar.

Hacía dos semanas que se encontraba en México y desde que había pisado ese país, no dejaba de soñar con lo mismo: una mujer siendo quemada viva. Lo que le aterraba era el hecho del gran parecido que tenia con aquella dama; el mismo tono de piel, el mismo color de cabello y los mismos ojos azules.

Despejo su mente de aquel sueño y siguió concentrado en los informes de aquella extraña pieza, por la que en esos momentos se hallaba en aquel lugar tan lejos de su hogar.

Uzumaki Naruto a sus cortos veinticinco años era un experto mundial en metales antiguos, (aquello se debía en gran parte, al hecho de ser hijo de los famosos arqueólogos japoneses Minato y Kushina Uzumaki) es por ello que había sido llamado por su mejor amigo y colega Sabaku Gaara, quien no hacía mucho hiciera un gran descubrimiento mientras remodelaban un viejo convento en la capital mexicana.

Enterrado en el soto coro de la iglesia del convento, se hallaba resguardado por varias placas de metal y crucifijos de oro un gran ataúd de plomo solido de aproximadamente dos metros de largo por metro y medio de alto y un metro de ancho, con varias inscripciones en latín y por extraño que pareciera en japonés. Dentro de dicho objeto se encontraba un cuerpo totalmente envuelto en varias telas blancas, con las mismas inscripciones que se hallaban fuera y lo que parecía ser un Sambenito negro bajo estas Algo realmente insólito.

Su trabajo era determinar si dicho objeto pertenecía a la colonia española o era una gran broma pesada.

Su lectura fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. Esperaba que aquello fuera una emergencia, no estaba de humor para soportar los absurdos comentarios de Sai, el novio de Gaara. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían de sus sueños y el muy idiota se había fijado como meta descubrir lo que significaban.

-Diga – contesto de mala gana una vez que alcanzo su teléfono

-_Naruto tenemos problemas_ – Escucho la (un poco) preocupada voz de Gaara del otro lado

-Deben de serlo para que me hables a estas horas – Dijo ya sin el tono molesto con el que había contestado.

-_Lo robaron, no está, no sé cómo pudo pasar, solo salimos un momento y ya no estaba_ – Dijo la voz del otro lado

-¿Robaron? ¿Qué robaron Gaara? – Pregunto al no entender lo que su amigo trataba de decirle

-¡_El cuerpo, del ataúd de plomo! Eso robaron Naruto_ – Exclamo Gaara – _Las autoridades mexicanas no tardan en llegar, es necesario que todo el equipo esté aquí, así que será mejor que llegues pronto_ –

-De acuerdo Gaara, salgo en estos momentos – Comento, se vistió y salió del hotel en el que se hospedaba.

Llego en tiempo record al laboratorio improvisado que habían montado en el convento de Corpus Cristi. Todos estaban ya ahí, incluyendo a la policía que empezaba a tomar fotografías de todo el lugar y hablar con los involucrados.

-Naruto, por aquí – le llamo Gaara, nada más entrar

-Hola Gaara, ¿Qué sucedió, los asaltaron o como desapareció? – pregunto nada mas estar cerca

-No, no nos asaltaron, ni siquiera forzaron las cerraduras – Comenzó a explicarle – Antes de irnos, sacamos el cuerpo del ataúd, desenvolvimos el cuerpo, Sai lo dibujo y yo tome algunas fotografías, lo dejamos listo para abrirlo mañana, es decir hoy; pero por algún motivo hubo una falla general en la corriente eléctrica y cuando volvió, el guardia de seguridad en su ronda ya no encontró el cuerpo – Finalizo su amigo

-¿Y, como estaba? Es decir estaba muy deteriorado, porque de ser de la colonia tendrá más de 300 años de antigüedad. Quienes lo robaron deberán ser expertos traficantes para poder conservar algo así – Comento mientras seguía a su amigo a su improvisada oficina

-No creo que eso sea un problema para ellos – Explico el pelirrojo – Mira, este es nuestro cuerpo – Dijo al tiempo que le extendía las fotos que horas antes había sacado.

-Esto es una broma ¿verdad? – Naruto no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y al ver la seriedad con la que su amigo negaba, pregunto. - ¿Estás seguro? ¿Con que demonios lo prepararon da´ttebayo? –

-Ese es otro misterio amigo, no tenía ninguna resina, cera, sal o cualquier otra sustancia o casa además de las telas y el Sambenito –

Naruto estaba anonadado, lo que las fotografías mostraban era el cuerpo de un hombre de no más de treinta años, perfectamente conservado; de cabellos negros y piel exageradamente blanquecina, pareciera que el sujeto en cuestión solo se hallaba dormido, ya que toda su piel se apreciaba intacta y tersa. ¿Cómo demonios lo habían conservado tan bien?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando sintió claramente como alguien susurraba en su oído "_Aquí estas amor mío ahora si nadie podrá separarnos_". Volteo rápidamente a ver quien había sido el gracioso de tal cosa, pero no hayo a nadie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Etoo una nueva idea, algo alocada.

Esto es un AU, ósease un Universo Alterno, no tiene nada que ver con ninjas o con el guion original de la serie/manga (aunque creo que ya lo notaron n_nu). Los personajes están un poco (un mucho) fuera de su carácter original

Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, solo los extras

Esto debía estar al final del primer capítulo pero desconozco porque no esta:

_Si lo __sé a un no término Lazos y empiezo con otra cosa, pero no podía seguir escribiendo Lazos sin sacarme esto de la cabeza. _

_Ahora si burbuja cultural:_

_Esta historia está basada en hechos reales los cuales son:_

_1.- En el siglo XVIII una monja fue enjuiciada y quemada viva por sostener amoríos con un monje Agustino, al parecer sus conventos estaban conectados. Los sorprendieron debido a que la monja se embarazo y al mandar a su criada por hierbas abortivas esta los delato. El caso está documentado_

_2.-Hace tres años se encontró un ataúd de plomo en el convento de Corpus Cristi, en la ciudad de México, al parecer la monja que estaba en el ataúd murió de una enfermedad sumamente contagiosa._

_3.- Este no es hecho real, pero me gustan los tríos. Sasuke no es ni vampiro, ni momia pero tampoco es humano, es otra cosa._

_Por último, les agradecería mucho sus comentarios y opiniones respecto a esta nueva historia. Se aceptan quejas sugerencias, tomatazos y todo aquello que les sobre_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Capítulo II

"_Una hoja se va, y_

_otra se suma_

_al viento."_

_Ransetsu_

La oscuridad lo rodeaba y su poder comenzaba a menguarse, los sellos que tenía por todo el cuerpo empezaban a activarse uno tras otro. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué demonios se confió tanto? ¿Por qué no vio el peligro que Kabuto representaba? ¿Por qué no lo elimino cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Su arrogancia al pensar que el siervo de la serpiente blanca no representaba ningún peligro para él, le hizo dejarlo vivir, arriesgando con esto todo su futuro. Ahora gracias a ese zángano se encontraba sellado en un ataúd de plomo muy lejos de su hogar y de la persona que era su Akai Ito. Sabía que ella moriría pronto, lo sentía en la vibración que su extremo de hilo emitía. Ahora si se merecía que su hermano lo llamara "Otouto no baka".

Su línea de pensamientos fue cortada cuando sintió como el hilo rojo del destino comenzaba a tensarse cada vez más. Tenía que actuar rápido, sino la perdería para siempre. Reunió la poca energía que le quedaba y comenzó a recitar un fuerte conjuro. En sus condiciones actuales era lo único que podía hacer por ella y evitar perder su alma en el ciclo eterno de las reencarnaciones.

La visualizo caminando asía el quemadero, la imagen que tuvo de ella hizo que su corazón se estrujara y se reprochara nuevamente lo imbécil que había sido. Alejo las culpas por el momento, eso solo lograría que perdiera la concentración, y se enfoco en ella. "_Te juro que ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos, si mueres seguiré a tu alma a donde quiera que valla y como sea que encarne, porque me perteneces por toda la eternidad_". Conjuró fuerte y claro, puso sobre el alma de su amada un hechizo de atadura, al tiempo que la sumergía lentamente en la somnolencia para evitarte cualquier sufrimiento. Ahora no importaba cuanto tiempo permaneciera encerrado en ese ataúd, el conjuro que había puesto sobre ellos obligaría al destino a juntarles, no importando que tan lejos se encontraran uno del otro. Cuando llegara el momento su alma volvería a él, solo tenía que esperar, sumido en un sueño que ansiaba no durara mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Te digo que no tiene nada Gaara – Escucho que decía una voz masculina que hablaba en un japonés algo raro – ya lo hemos revisado cinco veces, yo digo que lo mejor será traer a la "fea" para que lo abra y ver si tiene algo internamente o si esta disecado –

-Si Sakura oye que le dices "fea" de nuevo te matara, recuerda que ya te envió al hospital en una ocasión – oyó que decía alguien más – Pero en fin lo mejor será llamarla –

-Es que no puedo evitarlo – Se defendió la primera voz

La conciencia poco a poco volvía a él. No sabía exactamente donde estaba, solo sabía que le habían sacado del ataúd de plomo y que los sellos ya no estaban en contacto con su piel, de hecho se sentía desnudo. Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Primero vio todo borroso, enfoco mejor la vista y enfrente de él dándole la espalda, se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo y otro pelinegro; ambos vestían de una forma que jamás había visto en ninguno de los lugares del mundo en los que alguna vez estuvo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Los hombres que tenia enfrenta hablaban en un japonés que nunca había oído en ningún lugar del archipiélago, muchas de las entonaciones que estaban usando así como palabras no le sonaban de nada. Lo único que pudo distinguir fue que llamarían a alguna bruja para que lo destajara o algo parecido. ¿Se encontraría aun en el sótano del convento?

-Bien si eso es todo será mejor que nos vallamos, estoy algo cansado y mañana debemos seguir con las excavaciones – sentencio el pelirrojo – ¿Haz terminado con los dibujos Sai? –

-Si Gaara, ya están listos, ¿lo cubriremos nuevamente con los lienzos o lo vamos a dejar así? – Pregunto el pelinegro

-No los Lienzos y el sambenito serán llevados al laboratorio, Sayuri-San desea analizarlos y tratar de fecharlos – Contesto el pelirrojo – Por lo pronto lo cubriremos con una manta y lo dejaremos aquí, no creo que le dé una pulmonía –

Cerró nuevamente los ojos cuando los sujetos que le daban la espalda voltearon a donde él se encontraba. Sintió como ponían una tela sobre él y como posteriormente se alejaban. Cuando oyó lo que parecía ser una puerta cerrándose decidió quitarse la tela que tenia encima y comprobó que estaba desnudo. Para su suerte no había rastros del sambenito ni de los sellos con los que Kabuto lo inmovilizara; eso estaba bien ya que sus poderes estaban regresando a él poco a poco.

Por el momento solo le quedaba esperar, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para tratar de contactar a su hermano, sobre todo porque no sabía en donde se encontraban ni él mismo, ni Itachi; así que su mejor estrategia seria esperar a que aquellos hombres regresaran y tratar de averiguar en donde diablos se hallaba.

Estaba consciente que su paciencia no era mucha, por lo que a la tercera vuelta que daba al pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraba decidió que era hora de practicar si su elemento, el rayo, estaba en buena forma; solo que no contaba con que el lugar en donde se encontrara estuviera rodeado de electricidad, provocando con esto que algo hiciera clic y todo el lugar quedara a oscuras. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando vio que lo que parecía ser la cerradura de la puerta era girada. Se suponía que él estaba muerto así que rápidamente se oculto, cambiando su forma física, ordenándole a sus moléculas separase, se había convertido en aire, que comenzó a flotar sobre la cabeza de dos hombres que entraban con cilindros que desplegaban luz propia.

-Oye, Miguel, ¿no se supone que en este cuarto fue donde dejaron al muertito del cajón de plomo? – pregunto uno de los sujetos que entraban, en un español totalmente diferente al que alguna vez escucho.

-Si este es, pero ya no está. – Contesto el otro sujeto – no recuerdo que los japoneses lo sacaran, esto no me gusta, mejor llamamos al jefe –

Los dos hombres salieron rápidamente del cuarto y él opto por permanecer en su forma incorpórea, al parecer pronto sabría en donde se encontraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba en el punto más alto de lo que hace casi siglo y medio fuera Edo, en donde el shogunato de Tokugawa se había establecido y en donde dimitió a favor de la restauración Meji. Contemplar la gran ciudad le hacía pensar en el paso del tiempo, cosa muy poco común para un ser eterno como él, que había visto pasar frente a sus ojos miles de generaciones de hombres, de todas las clases, desde los más viles hasta los más nobles; aquellos que le hacían tener todavía fe en que la raza humana aun tenía esperanzas. Bajo sus pies se encontraba la ciudad más poblada del mundo, con su ir y venir a toda prisa, los seres humanos habían dejado de ser esclavos de sí mismos para convertirse en esclavos del tiempo.

En momentos como este, la nostalgia lo invadía y recordaba aquellos años en los que podía pasear libremente entre los hombres, cuando lo que se alzaba ante él no eran torres de concreto y acero sino grandes extensiones arboleadas y magníficos campos, cuando el hombre aun se preocupaba de su propio entorno, cuando alguien caminaba a su lado. Si aun recordaba a su "Otouto no baka", al cual no veía desde hacía más de 300 años; desde que Amaterasu-Sama, lo enviara a eliminar a la serpiente blanca. Sabía que Orochimaru estaba muerto, Sasuke siempre cumplía con sus misiones. Lo que no sabía es porque tiempo después de cumplir con su misión había dejado de sentir su chakra, fue tan rápido que no pudo localizar en que parte de la tierra se hallaba.

Todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a buscarlo por todos lados sin suerte, lo único que tenia y a lo que se aferraba, era al sirviente de la serpiente; Kabuto, al cual había encontrado hacia no menos de cien años en África. Aun lo mantenía con vida, con el único fin de averiguar el paradero de Sasuke. Recordaba perfectamente su gesto de auto suficiencia, después del primer "interrogatorio" al que lo sometió, así como sus palabras, _"Se donde esta ese hermano tuyo, pero eso será algo que nunca te diré, el que estén separados es su castigo por lo que le ha hecho a Orochimaru-Sama_". En esa ocasión estuvo a punto de eliminarlo, pero pudo contenerse a tiempo. Tenía que mantener al bastardo con vida si deseaba encontrar a su Otouto; el único problema era que la paciencia con ese sujeto se le estaba agotando.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al sentir una mínima ola de algo que no había sentido en tres siglos, misma que como vino se fue. No cabía duda, esa efímera energía pertenecía a Sasuke. Al parecer ya no era necesario mantener con vida a la molesta cría de serpiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dices que cuando entraron el cuerpo ya no estaba? – Pregunto con algo de suspicacia un hombre de mediana edad, a los dos guardias quienes inmediatamente afirmaron con un gesto de cabeza – Y ustedes dicen que al irse el cuerpo se hallaba en la mesa ¿me equivoco? – dijo dirigiéndose a Gaara y a Sai.

-Así es oficial – Contesto el pelirrojo, quien estaba más que harto de que le hicieran la misma pregunta.

Hacia treinta minutos el Doctor Hernández le había llamado, para informarle de la desaparición del cuerpo que Sai y él habían destapado y dejado sobre la mesa del improvisado laboratorio que montaran en Corpus Cristi. Decir que estaba de mal humor era poco, había estado tan interesado en su actual proyecto, que casi no descansaba y cuando finalmente creía que podía hacerlo, les llamaban para informarle de un supuesto robo de lo que podría ser el descubrimiento de su vida y el que el supuesto agente de la ley le preguntara lo mismo más de 100 veces no mejoraba su estado de humor.

Se preguntaba porque demonios Naruto tardaba tanto. Su amigo rubio era el único que podía controlar sus excesos de mal humor. Desde que lo conociera en la Universidad de Tokio, había algo que le atraía de él, que le hacía sentir bien y relajado. Al principio creyó que se trataba de amor, pero con el paso del tiempo (y la intromisión de cierto pelinegro a su vida) se dio cuenta que era algo totalmente diferente; algo más allá de la atracción física o sentimental. Sai lo llamaba enamoramiento platónico, aunque no sabía si era correcto llamarlo "enamoramiento", era algo diferente. A él en lo personal le gustaba llamarlo amor de hermanos, de ese que no pide nada a cambio, que está presente siempre en las buenas y en las malas. Si creyera en esas tonterías del aura y demás charlatanerías, diría que era precisamente el aura de Naruto la que influía en las demás personas, la que lo atraía asía él.

-¿Cuánto más cree que tarde el resto de su equipo en llegar, Dr. Hernández? – pregunto nuevamente el policía.

-No deben de tardar solo falta Naruto, su hotel está un poco retirado de donde nos encontramos – Contesto el Dr.

-De acuerdo doctor, si me permite iré a ver la escena del crimen – Dijo el agente y se fue al pequeño laboratorio por cuarta vez.

Solo esperaba que su amigo llegara pronto o sus nervios harían que explotara contra el primero que se le acercara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba algo confundido. Después de que los hombres de los tubos de luz salieran del cuarto, otros hombres entraron algunos minutos después. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos cuando los dos primeros hombres que había visto, el pelirrojo y el pelinegro, llegaron junto con un tercer hombre, que al parecer estaba furioso por no hallarlo donde se supone que debería estar; los tres seguían hablando en un español muy raro. Al terminar de hablar los tres hombres salieron, él aun en su forma incorpórea les siguió, se sorprendió de ver que aun estaba en Corpus Cristi, aunque no se encontraba como lo recordaba, la estructura y la energía que alguna vez estuvo ahí seguía sintiéndose, lo que no sentía era el chakra de las habitantes del convento. Habían salido a lo que antes fuera la nave de la iglesia, solo que las bancas eran sustituidas por varios montones de tierra, mientras que el retablo, las esculturas y los grandes cuadros se hallaban cubiertos por grandes sabanas transparentes.

Los tres hombres que seguía se detuvieron en las puertas donde otro hombre, un mestizo, los espera. Este nuevo sujeto comenzó a hacerles preguntas a los tres hombres, al parecer este nuevo individuo era un agente de la inquisición. Así que se aferro más a su forma, aunque le extraño que un mestizo fuera un agente de la inquisición. ¿Cuánto había cambiado la Nueva España, para que un simple mestizo tuviera un puesto que solo se les daba a los peninsulares y criollos?

Estuvo varios minutos al lado de aquellos hombres. Noto como el pelirrojo se tensaba cada vez más, al parecer las constantes preguntas del inquisidor lo estaban sacando de quicio, si él no tenía paciencia, el chico pelirrojo tenía menos. El tiempo siguió pasando y la postura del pelirrojo se veía más tensa que nunca, estaba a punto de explotar. Al parecer el mestizo lo noto ya que lo dejo tranquilo y se dirigió al cuarto donde anteriormente estaba, lo que provoco que el pelirrojo suspirara aliviado. Decidió quedarse al lado de este; algo le decía que debía permanecer cerca de ese sujeto.

-Ne Gaarita – Dijo el chico pelinegro – relájate estabas a punto de saltarle a la yugular al detective, eso solo hará que sospechen de nosotros más de lo que ya lo hace –

-Ni me lo digas Sai – Contesto – solo espero que Naruto llegue pronto, esto esta destrozando mis nervios más de lo que tú lo haces –

-No te lo tomes tan apecho, el pobre hombre solo hace su trabajo y si nosotros fuimos los últimos que vimos el cuerpo, lo más lógico es que seamos los principales sospechosos – Comento el chico al que ya identificaba como Sai.

-Disculpen arqueólogos, ya llego el güerito – dijo un hombre interrumpiendo la plática que esos dos tenían.

-¡Por fin! – Exclamo Gaara – Sai quédate aquí y trata de ayudar a los policías, Naruto ha de tener un humor de perros y no creo que aguante tus tonterías sobre sus sueños –

El pelirrojo salió y él decidió quedarse con el chico de nombre Sai, el aura del pelirrojo por el momento estaba demasiado alterada y eso podría perjudicar en su actual estado.

Se movió tras Sai, que trataba de ayudar al inquisidor y a sus hombres, hasta que sintió algo raro; su Akai Ito comenzó a vibrar, tan intensamente como cuando ella estaba a su lado. Sin más fue asía el origen de la vibración y lo que vio lo dejo anonadado.

Frente a él, hablando con Gaara, se hallaba un chico de rubios cabellos y ojos de un azul tan intenso que recordaban el cielo en verano, sobre un rostro perfecto, tan igual al de su amada, que por un momento estuvo a punto de perder la concentración. Su análisis del chico terminó al darse cuenta que de él provenía la vibración asía su Akai Ito. No lo podía creer ese chico era su amada, ella había reencarnado en un chico, un chico en verdad atractivo.

Después del shock inicial, se acerco a su ahora amado rubio para susurrarle de la misma forma en que lo hacia el viento. "_Aquí estas amor mío ahora si nadie podrá separarnos"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¿Te encuentras bien Naruto? – Pregunto su amigo al verlo voltear tan rápidamente.

Él por su parte seguía mirando a su alrededor, la persona más cercana a su persona era un vigilante que le explicaba a la policía mexicana cuales eran las entradas del templo, varios metros alejados de donde ellos se encontraban. Volvió a dirigir su atención a su amigo al ser llamado por segunda ocasión por este.

-Disculpa Gaara creo que aun estoy dormido, me decías – contesto al segundo llamado de su amigo y trato de concentrarse todo lo posible en lo que este le decía, tratando que la sensación que tenia de alguien respirándole en el cuello no lo afectara.

-No importa Naruto, se que estas tan alterado como yo y más por tus pesadillas – Le dijo Gaara – Yo también estoy muy alterado, estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular al detective que enviaron y el Dr. Hernández esta que no lo puede creer. Este cuerpo era un gran descubrimiento. –

-Por fortuna los lienzos y el sambenito ya habían sido enviados al laboratorio del INAH, así que no todo está perdido – Dijo Sai uniéndose a su plática – Esto es muy raro solo falta el cuerpo. Dejaron los rosarios y los crucifijos, la plata y el cuadro de Villalpando, si se tratara de una banda profesional hubieran dejado el cuerpo y solo cargar con lo demás. –

-Tal vez no les dio tiempo – Comento Gaara – Por el momento los agentes del ministerio publico nos han prohibido salir del país, somos los principales sospechosos –

-¿Pero porque? Ustedes ya estaban fuera cuando la falla de luz se produjo – Les pregunto Naruto

-Así es, pero también somos junto con el Dr. Hernández los únicos con llaves de las oficinas parroquiales y como te comente las cerraduras no han sido forzadas – Contesto Sai – Yo se que te preocupa esta situación Naruto, pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada solo esperar a que las cosas se aclaren y que el cuerpo aparezca –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke había salido del convento siguiendo a su amado rubio, estaba consciente de que no podía simplemente aparecerse frente a él y a los hombres con los que iban. Sintió nuevamente tambalear su concentración al percibir el entorno que lo rodeaba; empezando con el aire, el cual estaba tan viciado que se le hacía difícil seguir manteniendo su forma. Las luces lo segaban, eso no era la Nueva España, volvió a preguntarse cuanto tiempo había pasado. Lo que fue un tormento era el constante sonido de esos extraños carruajes sin caballos. Pero si quería permanecer al lado de su rubio amor, debía soportar todo aquello.

Los siguió hasta una construcción muy alta, al parecer una posada, el chico Gaara y el otro se despidieron de Naruto, si ese era su actual nombre, tomaron aquel extraño carruaje y se fueron. Siguió a un cansado rubio a una caja extraña que los llevo al pasillo donde entraron al cuarto que el rubio seguramente había alquilado en tan extraña posada. El rubio se desvistió y acostó en aquella cama.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que su acompañante se encontraba profundamente dormido, recupero su forma corpórea y se dedico a observar al joven que yacía en la cama. Sus facciones a pesar de ser un hombre, seguían siendo hermosas y su cabello rubio aunque corto seguía igual de sedoso, tal como lo recordaba. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo contemplándolo. Decidió que no podía estar desnudo por más tiempo, además de que sus poderes estaban casi restituidos, así que se concentro para tratar de contactar a su ni-san.

-_Valla Otouto no baka, ya era hora de que dieras señales de vida, ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas tenerme preocupado por ti?_ – Pregunto Itachi, con quien había podido contactar mentalmente después de algunos minutos

-_Solo el necesario, ni-san_ – respondió a su vez

-_Bueno y ¿en dónde te encuentras? Suenas como alguien que no ha estado muy despierto que digamos_ –

-_No tienes idea de lo que paso, creo que estoy en la Nueva España, no estoy muy seguro, este lugar no es como yo recordaba _– contesto Sasuke – _tal vez puedas venir y ayudarme, he dormido por largo tiempo y no tengo idea de que esté pasando, además de hallarme desnudo_ –

-_No te preocupes Otouto, estaré ahí, después de deshacerme de una molesta cría, trata de que los humanos no te vean, hace años que piensan que no existimos y si alguien te ve desnudo pensaría que eres alguna clase de depravado_ – Le dijo su hermano – _Por cierto, la Nueva España ya no es colonia ni se llama así su actual nombre es México, baka_ –

Y ahí estaba de nuevo su querido hermano corrigiéndolo de todo. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos de cómo vengarse de Itachi por su pequeño comentario, que no noto como unos ojos azules le miraban totalmente abiertos y con una marcada sorpresa en ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

PERDON, PERDON, sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero lamentablemente fui víctima de un virus vía msm y no, no fueron mis archivos de fanfics lo que perdí, fue algo peor… la mitad de mi tesis u_u, tuve que prácticamente reescribir lo que tenía, léase escribir tres capítulos que me costaron varios meses en menos de dos y para cuando acabe en verdad no tenía ganas de acercarme a ninguna computadora o siquiera escribir algo. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y como se me dificulta contestar reviews por el sistema de FF, espero que no les moleste si los contesto aquí.

**Yuki-2310**: Gracias por tu comentario y perdón por la espera. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo que espero disfrutes como el primero, si la suerte me sonríe espero no retrasarme otra vez en mis actualizaciones.

**TheRusso**: Hola! Qué bueno que te gusto la historia, perdón por la demora aquí está la continuación. Tratare de que las cosas sigan claras y precisas.

**Ai-Chan**: Gracias por tu comentario y por leer, si eso de las reencarnaciones también me gusta n_n

**Catunacaty**: Gracias por tu comentario. Eto soy chica así que esta vez sí atinaste y no, no me ofendo (a mí también me ha pasado). Tarde pero aquí está la continuación. Y al contrario gracias a ti por leer.

**Verchan**: Gracias por tu comentario por leer aquí está la continuación.

**Sayo Rio**: Gracias por tus comentario. Qué bueno que te gusto, tienes razón creo que el final del cap quedo algo flojo, pero tratare de mejorar. Tengo pleito con FF en este trate de señalar el fin, espero que no lo sientas tan brusco.

**NelIra**: Gracias por tu comentario y por leer, que bueno que te gusto de eso se trata esto. Espero que este también te haya gustado.

**Sprime**: Gracias por tu comentario y por leer, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que te siga gustando como se desarrolla la historia.

**Criss**: Aquí está la conti

Bueno esos son todos espero que la continuación les haya gustado y que ya sepan que es Sasuke, les deje una pista n_n

Saludos y recuerden que se siguen aceptando criticas buenas y malas así como todo aquello que les sobre.


	3. Chapter 3

Esto es un AU, osease un Universo Alterno, no tiene nada que ver con ninjas o con el guion original de la serie/manga. Los personajes están un poco (un mucho) fuera de su carácter original

Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, solo los extras

"_Detente, sombra de mi bien esquivo,  
imagen del hechizo que más quiero,  
bella ilusión por quien alegre muero,  
dulce ficción por quien penosa vivo"._

_Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz_

Capítulo III

Habían pasado nueve años desde que había entrado al convento, nueve largos y provechosos años. Lo mejor de esos años fueron los primeros cinco, porque tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la hermana Juana, la persona que más admiraba. Estuvo con ella en las largas horas que ambas dedicaban al estudio. Fue ella quien pudo salvar la gran variedad de libros de su biblioteca personal, cuando el arzobispo Aguiar, mando enclaustrarla sin acceso a sus preciados libros, sola en penitencia, por atreverse a saber más que él, por ponerlo en ridículo enfrente de los virreyes. Espero el momento justo para presionar a la hermana Juana, cuando los condes de Paredes, sus protectores, tuvieron que regresar a la metrópoli, dejándola desamparada ante semejante misógino.

Como lloro su muerte, acaecida asía cinco años atrás por la terrible peste. Antes de morir le había heredado en vida, su gran biblioteca, junto con todas aquellas interminables charlas en que debatían sobre la naturaleza de Dios o sobre el ultimo tratado de ciencia que llegaban a sus manos, directo de Italia, Francia o Inglaterra. Todos esos libros que estaban prohibidos en la Nueva España. Con la hermana Juana se sentía en verdad libre, aunque llevara casi una década sin salir del convento donde había ingresado.

Su lugar favorito, era el huerto, casi nadie iba ahí, se podía decir que ella era la única que daba paseos solitarios entre los grandes árboles de granada, tejocote y naranjos. Entre esos árboles, podía concentrarse en su lectura. Esta vez había conseguido un libro en verdad interesante, _El Paraíso perdido_, de un Ingles de nombre Milton. Si la madre superiora, o su confesor se enteraban de que tenía en su poder el nuevo libro prohibido, era casi seguro que la mandaran azotar o que la hicieran firmar una confesión y retractación con su propia sangre, justo como hicieron con la hermana Juana. Por fortuna había pagado para que el librero que le vendió el libro, lo encuadernara con las tapas de una biblia. Antes de morir la hermana Juana le había instruido sobre cómo comprar libros, sin que la madre superiora se enterara, así como la forma más segura de meterlos al convento.

En estos momentos se encontraba en su querido huerto leyendo su nueva adquisición, un libro que la hermana Juana atesoraría de la misma forma en que atesoraba todos y cada uno de los demás libros que hablaban sobre teología, su materia favorita. Aunque a ella en lo personal le agradaban más los libros de ciencias, sobre los movimientos planetarios y la filosofía, como las cosas que escribía Newton, lo que le recordaba que tenía que conseguir su nuevo libro. Tal vez tejiendo algunos encajes o escribiendo cartas, pudiera conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprar ese libro.

-Ese no es un libro propio para una esposa del señor, hermana – Dijo alguien a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto, provocando que soltara el libro y volteara rápidamente a ver quien la había interrumpido.

Se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro de un hombre, de penetrantes ojos negros al igual que el cabello que le caía a los costados de su cara y de piel blanca, más blanca que la suya propia. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera desmedida, las facciones de la persona que se encontraba frente a ella eran las más bellas que había visto en toda su vida, parecía un ángel.

-¿Qui…Quien es usted? – Pregunto tratando que su corazón adquiriera su ritmo habitual – Este es el huerto del convento de San Jerónimo, no está permitida la entrada a nadie –

-En eso está usted equivocada hermana – le contesto aquel hombre – Usted está en el huerto del convento de San Agustín – Fue en ese momento en que reparo, que su interlocutor, vestía con los hábitos de la orden agustina.

-Pe… pero yo siempre he venido a este lado del huerto, es imposible que este en otro convento, el equivocado debe ser usted hermano – Replico ella, era imposible que se hubiera equivocado.

-No, no es así, los limites de ambos conventos son esta franja de naranjos, usted ha pasado de ellos hermana – dijo el hombre con un tono de superioridad que la irrito en demasía.

-No puedo estar equivocada, insisto que el que esta cometiendo un error es usted hermano. Le repito que desde hace años he venido a este lado del convento y nunca he encontrado a algún miembro de vuestra orden en este lado del huerto – Afirmo con toda la seguridad de la que era capaz.

-El que no se haya encontrado con algún Agustino hasta ahora no significa que usted este en lo correcto, hermana – Debatió el hombre – debería consultar los planos –

-Tenga la seguridad que lo hare – Dijo dirigiéndose de vuelta al claustro. Vería los planos, ¿Cómo? Aun no sabía, pero lo haría y le borraría la sonrisa de suficiencia que ese sujeto le dirigía.

-La estaré esperando hermana – Le grito el Agustino, cuando ya se hallaba algo lejos de los naranjos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó nuevamente exaltado. Había tenido un sueño diferente al que siempre tenía. Seguía viendo a la mujer rubia que se parecía a él, pero algo había cambiado. Ya no se dirigía a la hoguera, en su nuevo sueño se encontraba en un huerto hablando con un hombre, que al parecer era un fraile. Lo extraño era que el hombre en cuestión, tenía prácticamente todas las facciones del cuerpo que asía unas horas se robaran de los improvisados laboratorios de Corpus Cristi. Giro a su lado derecho, donde se encontraba un reloj, eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, solo había dormido dos horas.

Acostumbro la vista un poco a la oscuridad y noto que no se encontraba solo en el cuarto. Frente a él se hallaba un hombre cómodamente sentado en la orilla de su cama. Mostraba un perfil serio, con rasgos finos, su piel pálida se notaba suave al tacto; la espalda era ancha, un hombre en verdad atractivo, atractivo y ¡DESNUDO! Eso podía pasar, lo malo era que ante sus ojos estaba el hombre con el que acababa de soñar, el cadáver que desapareciera de Corpus Cristi.

No, eso no podía pasar, ¿estaría soñando? Era imposible que ante él, estuviera el cuerpo de un hombre que había muerto asía más de trescientos años. Ahogo un grito cuando el hombre frente a él abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada negra como la obsidiana sobre sus ojos, un pequeño temblor lo recorrió. El sujeto pareció notar su temblor, ya que sonrió de lado, comenzando a acercarse a él.

-Al fin has despertado amor – Dijo el hombre a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ese sujeto estaba prácticamente encima de él, así que hizo lo primero que le llego a la mente.

-¡PERVERTIDO! – Grito al fin, propinándole a ese hombre un fuerte golpe con lo primero que encontró a su alcance: el reloj despertador; el cual dio de lleno en la sien del pelinegro, provocando que cayera al suelo. Si definitivamente ese hombre estaba desnudo.

-¡OYE! ¿Qué te pasa porque me golpeas? – Dijo el ojinegro con un tono molesto al tiempo que se sobada la sien.

-¡Co… Como que, qué hago, pervertido! Es… Estas desnudo, sobre mi cama – Dijo eufórico – Sal de aquí si no quieres que llame a la policía. –

-¿Policía? – Pregunto el sujeto – ¿Qué es eso? –

¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba, un loco desnudo se había colado a su habitación. ¿Y si era un asesino serial, o un maniaco sexual? ¿Y si estaba ahí para hacerle todo tipo de cosas no santas? Debía de llamar de inmediato a la policía, a Gaara y al inútil de Sai. Trato de tomar el teléfono, pero el sujeto se le adelanto tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros y lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo sobre la cama

-He esperado, mucho tiempo para tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo – Dijo aquel hombre a escasos centímetros de sus labio – No sabes la desesperación que sentí al saber que morirías de esa forma tan cruel –

-¿De… de que esta habla…? – Quiso preguntar antes de que aquel sujeto lo hiciera callar, al juntar sus labios con los suyos. El beso no era apasionado ni demandante, era más una caricia, que le supo a nostalgia infinita y no supo porque un nombre le vino a la cabeza "_Sasuke_". Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-Valla otouto no baka – Dijo alguien a sus espaldas – No pensé que ahora te dedicaras a acosar a jóvenes, en cuartos de hotel –

-Cállate Itachi – dijo de mala gana – Él no es cualquier persona, es mi Akai-Ito –

Itachi se sorprendió ante aquella declaración. Ellos como seres inmortales estaban destinados a alguien desde antes de nacer. Esa persona seria su complemento, su parte mortal, aquella que les haría sentir, y por la cual morirían si fuera necesario. Su Akai-Ito, su persona predestinada por los dioses a los que servían. Nunca pensó que su hermano la encontrara entes que él.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? – Pregunto

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿por quién me tomas? – Contesto Sasuke – Yo jamás me equivocaría con algo así. Aunque esta vez halla reencarnado en un hombre –

-¿Reencarnado? – Susurro no entendiendo porque el Akai-Ito de su hermano tuvo que reencarnar

-Es una larga historia, pero hace trescientos años, por culpa de mi soberbia ella murió – Dijo Sasuke mientras arropaba al chico en la cama, ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo.

-Pues será mejor que empieces a explicarme todo este lio antes de que te patee, por haber permitido que tu Akai-Ito muriera –

-Lo hare en cuanto me expliques como demonios funciona el mundo ahora, he dormido durante trescientos años y hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. – Dijo Sasuke – Además no puedo andar siempre desnudo –

-En eso tienes razón, aunque sería divertido ver como la policía te detiene por faltas a la moral – Dijo su hermano al tiempo que le sonreía de una forma de verdad escalofriante.

-¿Policía? Él también lo menciono ¿Qué es eso aniki? – Pregunto totalmente confundido

Itachi sonrió para sus adentros. Mostrarle el nuevo mundo a su hermano, sería como regresar a los tiempos en que Sasuke corría tras de él gritando "nii-san". Aunque dejaría para después lo de molerlo a golpes por permitir que algo tan valioso como su otra mitad fuera asesinada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentía que alguien lo tomaba fuertemente de los hombros y que lo sacudía con violencia gritando desesperadamente su nombre. Se encontraba en un total estado de relajación, definitivamente no quería despertar. Asia años que no descansaba de aquella forma.

-¡Por dios Naruto despierta! – Oyó que le gritaban nuevamente, eso era tan molesto, pero no le quedo de otra, así que lentamente comenzó a abrir sus parpados, con toda la pesadez que sentía.

Frente a él se encontraba un más que pálido Gaara, quien lo sostenía fuertemente de los hombros al grado de prácticamente enterrarle las uñas. Junto a su amigo pelirrojo se hallaba Sai, quien también le miraba con mucha preocupación. ¿Por qué le mirarían así? Fue entonces que empezó a recordar lo sucedido en esa madrugada, desde el robo del cuerpo hasta…

-¿Dónde está? – Pregunto saltando prácticamente de la cama y tomando ahora él, los hombros de su amigo -¿Dónde está ese pervertido? –

-Naruto, estas empezando a asustarme – Dijo seriamente Gaara - ¿De quién hablas? ¿Cuál pervertido? –

-Del cuerpo, estoy seguro que ese cadáver no es más que una tonta broma. Anoche lo vi, estaba en mi habitación, ese sujeto no está muerto, estoy seguro que era él, además estaba desnudo y…. –

-Wow, wow, Naruto, creo que aun estas dormido – Dijo Sai – no había nadie aquí cuando llegamos, y nadie aparte de nosotros ha subido a verte. ¿Qué demonio tomaste anoche? Llevamos más de una hora tratando de despertarte estábamos a punto de llamar a emergencias –

-Es normal que duerma tanto, debo recuperar las horas perdidas, además de seguro solo he dormido unas cuantas horas, no sean exagerados – Rebatió el rubio.

-Naruto son las cuatro de la tarde has dormido por lo menos dieciséis horas, eso no es normal en ti – Dijo totalmente serio su amigo pelirrojo

-Pe…pero si solo he sentido que he dormido poco – Se dijo así mismo – Y no, no he tomado nada Sai baka – Dijo al ver como el pelinegro estaba a punto de insinuarle algo de nuevo.

-Eso ya no importa – Dijo Gaara – debes levantarte, hemos sido requeridos en el Ministerio Publico para dar nuestra declaración, además de que nos han prohibido salir del país – Hizo caso a su amigo y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha rápida.

El agua comenzó a caer por su cuerpo. Ducharse siempre le relajaba, podía sentir como sus músculos se relajaban al contacto del agua. ¿Estaría tan estresado por el asunto ese del robo, que su cuerpo simplemente se relajó al punto de no poder despertar? Le inquietaba saber porque demonios soñó con el cadáver. ¿En verdad habría sido solo un sueño?

Se toco los labios recordando la sensación tan vivida que había tenido al tener los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, tan cálidos y suaves como la más fina seda. Recordó ese sentimiento de infinita nostalgia, como si ese gesto por parte de ese hombre le fuera familiar, más que familiar como si lo estuviera añorando, esperándolo desde siempre.

Agggrrr en que demonios estaba pensando, ¿añorando desde siempre? ¿Cómo demonios podía estar esperando que un cadáver lo besara? Bueno tenía que admitir que el cadáver en cuestión era lo más perfecto que hubiera visto en su corta existencia. Un cuerpo tan bien formado que parecía haber sido esculpido por los dioses, esa piel tan blanca, como de porcelana, eso labios tan adictivos, pero sobre todo esos profundos ojos negros que le miraban con una pasión desbordante, como si quisiera devorarlo solo con la mirada; provocando que se sintiera tan cohibido ante aquellos pozos negros. De solo recordarlo su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera desenfrenada y… y debía dejar de pensar en eso si no quería tener un problema en sus partes bajas.

-Naruto, quieres apresúrate – Escucho que Sai decía tras la puerta del baño – estamos retrasados, si no llegamos en veinte minutos al Ministerio Publico, estaremos en problemas, más de los que ya tenemos –

-Ya, ya – Contesto saliendo de la ducha. El pelinegro tenía razón si no se apresuraban, las sospechas sobre ellos aumentarían.

Estuvo listo en menos de cinco minutos, salió con sus amigos de hotel, pero su mente seguía pensando en su loco sueño, del cual aun tenía muy presente la sensación de esos labios sobre los suyos.

El volver a declarar no les tomo más de una hora, una irritante hora en la que tuvo que controlar a Gaara para que no terminara cometiendo homicidio en contra del detective que volvía a preguntarles las mismas cosas más de diez veces, incluso Sai dejo de tener su sonrisa eterna cuando el detective sugirió que todo tal vez era un gran fraude, perpetrado por ellos.

Después de ese suplicio los tres se dirigieron al hotel de Naruto, quien a pesar de haber dormido tanto se sentía aun cansado. Este comportamiento no era normal en él así que sus amigos le acompañaron, no sin cierta preocupación.

-En serio chicos – Les dijo una vez que estuvieron en el recibidor del hotel – No tenían porque haberme seguido hasta aquí, yo estaré bi…. –

Y no pudo terminar esa simple frase, ya que frente a él sentado como si nada, vistiendo un impecable traje negro con camisa roja sin abrochar, estaba ese endemoniado cadáver viviente; quien al notar su mirada sobre él, volteo a mirarle dedicándole un gran gesto de superioridad junto a una enigmática media sonrisa, solo dirigida a él. Sobra decir que el alma se le cayó a los pies y que su rostro palideció al punto de competir con la blanca piel de Sai. Sintió como el aire le faltaba y comenzó a hiperventilar.

-¡Naruto! – Dijo Gaara tomándolo de brazo, al verlo trastabillar - ¿Qué… - su amigo también quedo mudo al observar al sujeto que se dirigía con paso seguro y sin mucha prisa a ellos.

-Por Kami, creo que estamos ante un zombi – Comento Sai, quien también estaba sorprendido por el hombre que prácticamente ya estaba sobre ellos.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, a Naruto no se le hizo descabellada aquella afirmación tan incoherente de su amigo pelinegro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eto….. perdón se que debí actualizar hace semanas pero mi lap, nomás no quiere quedar bien. (Cuando encuentre al gracioso/a del virus sabrá porque no hay peor furia en el infierno que la de un pacifista)

En fin siguiendo con la temática, una pequeña burbuja cultural

1.- La hermana Juana no es otra que Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz alias Juana de Asbaje y Ramírez, si la decima musa. Las malas lenguas (léase algunos de sus biógrafos) afirman que Juana Inés era la protegida de los virreyes de Paredes, ya que la virreina fue la que se encargo de difundir su obra, que no solo se componía de sonetos, sino también de ensayos sobre la naturaleza de Dios, los cuales firmaba bajo el sobrenombre de Sor Filotea, lo que causo la ira de los altos jerarcas de la iglesia novohispana, sobre todo la Carta Ateneagórica, en la cual hace una crítica sobre los manejos de la iglesia, siendo considerada también como un manifiesto netamente feminista. La declaración en que Sor Juana se retracta de sus ideas, esta efectivamente escrita con su propia sangre y en la que resalta la frase "yo la peor del mundo". Y si la decima musa murió en 1695 a causa de una epidemia de peste.

2.-El paraíso perdido de Milton, es uno de los tantos libros que la iglesia prohibió por su contenido, ya que en este el autor trata de darle una cara más humana al ángel caído y cuestiona sobre la valides de los designios de Dios para con el hombre.

3.- Y como me gustan las cosas de a tres, no Sasuke e Itachi no son Carpatos, ni vampiros, ni momias, ni hombres lobo ni cualquier creatura fantástica occidental, son otra cosa.

Y como sigo peleada con el sistema de FF, aquí esta las contestaciones a sus amables comentarios.

**Luna**: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, si amor yaoi últimamente esta rara, en fin aquí está la continuación de esta locura, espero que te guste.

**Sprime**: Gracias por tu comentario y perdón por la demora y no, no son Carpatos, tiene algunas de sus características pero no lo son. Y si ya estoy al día con mi tesis, saludos y gracias por leer

**Ai-Chan**. Gracias por tu comentario

**Criss: **Espero que este también te guste n_n

**Sol yuki Uzumaki**: Gracias por tu comentario. Si gritaras eso sería un gran problema, bueno no creo que sirviera de mucho los hoteles a veces tienen muros insonoros u_u, nadie te rescataría (como si quisieras que te rescaten). Y harán cositas pero no todavía.

**NelIra****: **Este… perdón por la tardanza y gracias por comprender que hay veces en que las prioridades no son justamente las que nos gustarían u_u. Qué bueno que el capitulo fue de tu agrado espero que este también lo sea.

**TheRusso**: Gracias por tu comentario. No son magos, son otra cosa n_n. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Por último mil gracias por leer esto, en verdad lo aprecio. Mañana si la fortuna está conmigo subo Lazos y el sábado Más allá.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Esto es un AU, osease un Universo Alterno, no tiene nada que ver con ninjas o con el guion original de la serie/manga. Los personajes están un poco (un mucho) fuera de su carácter original

Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, solo los extras

Capítulo IV

"_Ya llega mi tanto tiempo añorado señor,_

_a quien estuve esperando_

_para reunirme aquí con él_

_en las orillas del rio de los cielos._

_¡Se acerca el momento de aflojar mi ceñidor!"_

_Otomo no Sukené_

_Yakomuchi 738 DC_

Hacía 6 meses que Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba en la capital de la Nueva España, la llamada "Joya de la Corona Española". Había cruzado el Océano Pacifico con un solo objetivo en mente; liberar al mundo de la serpiente blanca, una misión que le fue directamente encomendada por la misma Amaterasu-sama. Muy pocos podían presumir de tener el favor de la diosa, justo como Itachi y él tenían. El clan Uchiha siempre fue el más fiel y cercano a la diosa del Sol, todos ellos habían jurado servir a tan noble dama por toda la eternidad e incluso más allá de esta.

Orochimaru se había convertido en una amenaza para el frágil equilibrio que existía entre los mundos. Sus órdenes eran claras; el exterminio total de la serpiente blanca. No debía quedar sobre la faz de la tierra ningún indicio de su existencia, incluso su alma debía ser destruida en su totalidad, para evitar que pudiera reencarnar.

Al principio creyó que su tarea seria sencilla, solo que no contaba con que el traicionero Orochimaru, saliera de los dominios del Sol Naciente para buscar refugio en el Nuevo Mundo. Ni mucho menos que lo haría disfrazado como servidor del "Crucificado". Al parecer la serpiente pensaba que en el Nuevo Mundo y con su "intocable" puesto como Obispo, podía escapar de su sentencia. Lástima que Sasuke no pensara lo mismo. Por largo tiempo ambos se habían enfrascado en un juego de caza donde él era el predador y Orochimaru la presa. Su jueguito se había extendido por todo el continente asiático por varios años; hasta que lo tuvo prácticamente acorralado en las Filipinas, de donde se había embarcado a la Nueva España. Sasuke aun no sabía cómo se las arreglo para escapársele; intuía que alguien lo había ayudado.

Aun así el llevaba la ventaja, en ese último enfrentamiento consiguió herir a la serpiente, inhabilitando varios de sus poderes. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la serpiente cayera en las garras del halcón.

Sasuke sabía que las políticas del Imperio Español, sobre sus colonias eran muy férreas, por lo que decidió que para ahorrarse problemas (como los que había tenido cuando piso las Filipinas) era necesario utilizar la misma treta que su enemigo. Fue así que viajo a la Nueva España como miembro de la orden misionera de los Agustinos; así evitaba que Orochimaru se diera cuenta de su presencia y contaría con el factor sorpresa.

No le fue difícil localizarlo, al bastardo le gustaban los lujos, por lo que su alto puesto como Obispo lo delataba enseguida. Su único problema era que el infeliz se había asegurado de levantar toda clase de barreras protectoras a su alrededor y de estar todo el tiempo rodeado de humanos; de tal forma que si llegaba a necesitarlo, estos estarían a su disposición para usarlos como escudo o carne de cañón.

Eso ultimo lo había fastidiado y repugnado en sobremanera. La serpiente rastrera sabía que dada su naturaleza como servidor de Amaterasu, le estaba prohibido lastimar a los seres humanos. Era por ese insignificante detalle que llavera seis meses en la "Ciudad de los Palacios", sin haber podido cumplir con su misión.

La Nueva España era un lugar raro, ya que a diferencia de las Filipinas, aun se sentía el latir de la antigua cultura, que anteriormente se encontraba en ese lugar. Era como si el Viejo Mundo se fusionara con el Nuevo, dando lugar a un equilibrio entre ambos realmente sorprendente. Para él era hasta cierto punto reconfortante las energías que circulaban por toda la capital, así como el ambiente que la rodeaba. Tenía que darle la razón a quienes decían que aquella era la región más transparente del mundo.

Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por los huertos de "su convento". Aquel lugar le transmitía una paz increíble, que servía para planificar sus siguientes pasos. Tenía que recolectar más datos acerca del obispo, para poder hallar el momento idóneo en que por fin cumpliría con su misión y así poder volver a casa, al lado de Itachi.

Hubiera seguido con esa línea de pensamientos de no ser por el repentino jalón que sintió en su Akai-Ito, acto que provoco que su corazón comenzase a latir como poseso y que él sintiera algo parecido al pánico en esos momentos, ya que sabía lo que aquella vibración significaba: la persona destinada a ser su otra mitad se encontraba cerca, muy cerca. No era que no estuviera contento por este descubrimiento; el problema era el momento y el lugar en que le encontró. Quiso dar media vuelta y regresar a su celda, evitarse el tener que ver a su otra mitad y no volver al huerto hasta que la amenaza de Orochimaru fuera solucionada, pero ¿y si no la encontraba nuevamente? ¿Y si cuando volviera fuera demasiado tarde?

No supo cómo, pero su cuerpo lejos de dar la vuelta, siguió el camino que el hilo comenzaba a mostrar, hasta llevarlo, si mal no recordaba, a los límites del convento vecino. Ahí debajo de los naranjos, se hallaba la creatura más bella que había visto en toda su larga existencia. Una mujer leyendo un grueso libro, envuelta toda ella en el hábito de las monjas Jerónimas, por lo que solo lograba distinguir unas finas manos y un concentrado y perfecto rostro, enmarcado por el fastidioso habito. Un suspiro broto de sus labios. Era malo que encontrara a su Akai-Ito en medio de una misión tan complicada como aquella, pero lo peor era que su otra mitad estuviera consagrada al servicio "del Crucificado". ¿Qué demonios haría ahora?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba lentamente hacia donde los tres jóvenes se encontraban. No pudo reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que escapo de sus labios al ver las miradas de terror que se dirigían a él. Noto como su pequeño pelirrubio comenzaba a estremecerse, ah, como le gustaría que ese estremecimiento fuera por otra causa una más placentera, cabe mencionar. Pronto, se dijo mentalmente, pronto seria así. Volverían a estar juntos dentro de poco y esta vez sí seria por toda la eternidad.

-¿Disculpa, te encuentras bien? – Pregunto tratando de no sonar sínico, una vez hubo llegado a donde los tres jóvenes se encontraban – Te vi llegar desde la sala de espera y parece que has visto a un muerto –

Los tres jóvenes palidecieron más de lo que ya estaban, al escuchar su último comentario. No pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué los seres humanos le temían tanto a la muerte. ¿Por qué no podían comprender que esta no era el fin, sino tan solo el comienzo? Los antiguos habitantes de aquella región lo entendían muy bien. ¿Por qué los demás no podían?

-¡¿Co…como te atreves a preguntar semejante cosa, tú, tú teme? – Grito de improvisto y no sin cierto temor el rubio - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerle semejante tipo de bromas a la gente? – Y sin que Sasuke pudiera evitarlo, el ojiazul le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla.

Sobra decir que el ojinegro no se esperaba semejante reacción por parte del objeto de su adoración. No recordaba que fuera tan impulsiva.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede dobe? – Dijo un adolorido pelinegro, que en ese momento debía verse muy cómico, ya que se sujetaba la pantorrilla dañada y daba pequeños saltitos para mantener un poco el equilibrio – Yo solo me preocupe por la cara de bobo que tienes, de haber sabido que es tu estado natural, ni siquiera pierdo mi preciado tiempo en dirigirte la palabra –

-¡Claro, un teme como tú de seguro debe ahorrar su tiempo para planificar como colarse desnudo en las habitaciones de los demás! – Dijo indignado el ojiazul -¡PERVERTIDO! –

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – Contesto con su mejor tono de autentica confusión.

-No te hagas el que no sabe nada. Ayer por la noche te colaste a mi habitación – refunfuño el rubio.

-Te repito que no se dé que me hablas. Yo acabo de llegar – sentencio.

-¡No es cierto, estas mintiendo! – Rebatió nuevamente el rubio – Ayer por la noche tu entraste a mi habitación y me bes…me bes… - el chico cayo de pronto en esta última parte, al tiempo en que sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de un delicioso carmín.

-¿Te que, dobe? – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ese adorable rostro, fijando sus ojos en aquellos labios que pedían a gritos ser tomados.

-Ejem, discúlpenos – Dijo de pronto el pelirrojo, el cual acababa de ganarse un lugar en su lista de personas de quien debía vengarse, por interrumpir el momento – creó que le estamos confundiendo con alguien. Nuevamente disculpe si mi amigo lo ha incomodado de alguna manera –

-Pe…pero Gaara –

-Pero nada – le corto el pelirrojo – Naruto estas muy alterado, será mejor que vallamos a tu habitación para que descanses –

Acto seguido los tres se retiraron de la sala de espera dejándolo solo nuevamente.

El hacer que su Akai-Ito, recordara lo que eran, no sería fácil, pero si muy interesante. Aquello sería el mejor reto al que se hubiera enfrentado en toda su larga existencia. No sabía cómo, ni cuando, pero de que aquel rubio estaría a su lado por toda la eternidad era un hecho, como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No lo puedo creer, es él! – Dijo Naruto nada más entrar en su habitación – Ese bastardo debe estarse riendo de lo lindo de nosotros. Cuando encuentre al chistoso que lo ayudo a hacer semejante broma, sabrá quién es Naruto Uzumaki, ese idiota, imbécil. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que no sabe nada? – Despotricaba dando incontables vueltas por todo el cuarto.

-Naruto por favor cálmate, estas muy alterado – le dijo Gaara sujetándolo de los hombros – es imposible que ese sujeto sea el cuerpo, además no creo que sea una broma. Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo bien controlada que teníamos esa excavación –

-Discúlpame Gaarita, sabes que siempre te apoyo, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Naruto – intervino Sai, quien al parecer había recuperado el habla – ese sujeto es el cuerpo –

-Claro que no Sai baka; cuando tu y yo lo examinamos, no encontramos pulso, ningún signo vital. – Dijo Gaara – Además dudo mucho que alguien pueda respirar con toda la cara envuelta en siete paños diferentes, sin contar con el rosario envuelto en tela que tenía en la boca –

-Pues no sé como lo hizo, pero de que es el cuerpo, es el cuerpo, estoy seguro – comento Sai.

-Sai tiene razón Gaara, ese "cuerpo" está muy vivo – dijo Naruto

-No puedo creer que tú estés apoyando al baka de Sai. Eres un científico por amor de Dios – exclamo el pelirrojo – utiliza la lógica Naruto –

-Está bien Gaara, usaremos la lógica – dijo el pelinegro – cuando una persona no respira, ni tiene signos vitales, eso solo puede significar dos cosas: primero, que estamos ante un vampiro chupasangre, al cual trajimos de vuelta a la vida, al desenterrarlo e interrumpir su eterno descanso o segundo, es un zombi que algún enemigo nuestro trajo de vuelta a la vida y no descansara hasta que coma nuestros cerebros –

-¡Eres un imbécil Sai, eso no es usar la lógica! – Le grito el ojiverde – Todo eso no son más que cuentos tontos para asustar a los niños pequeños –

-¿Ah no? Entonces ilumínanos Gaarita – dijo el ojinegro - ¿Cómo explicas que le cuerpo que desenterramos hace unos días, este vestido de Armani, en la sala de espera del hotel donde Naruto-chan se hospeda? Es lógico que ese sujeto vinó por nosotros –

-¿Y no has pensado que todo esto no sea más que una macabra coincidencia? – Pregunto totalmente irritado el pelirrojo – Es muy posible que el sujeto de la sala solo sea un empresario o un playboy que vino de vacaciones –

-¡Ay por favor Gaara! Tú también enmudeciste cuando viste a ese zombi acercarse a nosotros – le reprocho Sai

-Por supuesto que me sorprendí idiota, no soy de piedra – refunfuño Gaara – pero de eso a creer en muertos vivientes es otra cosa –

-Pues tendrás que empezar a creer en ellos Gaara – interrumpió el rubio la discusión que mantenían sus amigos – Sayuri-san, acaba de mandarme un mensaje con la traducción del latín que tenían los lienzos. Dice que aun no puede traducir lo demás, ya que a pesar de estar escritos en caracteres del hiragana, el idioma es Aiunu, por lo que tardara más en traducirlos –

-¿Y qué dice, lo que ha traducido Naruto? – Pregunto Sai.

-Al parecer son fragmentos del Codex Gigas y básicamente dicen: "para contener al demonio" – finalizo el rubio mirando a sus dos amigos, quienes habían contenido la respiración ante eso último.

-Tal vez sería bueno comenzar a cargar con ajos – comento Sai

Gaara no volvió a replicar a Sai, estaba totalmente sorprendido con lo que Naruto acababa de decirles. Tal vez no era muy tarde para conseguir ajos y varios kilos de sal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi acababa de presenciar toda la "escenita" que su hermano se monto en plana sala con su Akai-Ito. Sobra decir que estaba totalmente sorprendido por la forma de actuar de ambos; es decir el siempre imagino que el Akai-Ito de su hermano seria alguien dulce que sabría manejar el no tan grato carácter que Sasuke tenía, no por nada su elemento era el rayo. Pero por lo que había alcanzado a apreciar, la otra mitad de su hermano, era alguien impulsivo con un carácter no tan fuerte como el de su otouto, pero si muy intenso y volátil. Su hermano lo tenía difícil, ya que no le sería nada fácil conseguir que aquel rubio le aceptase o creyera que hacía más de trescientos años se habían encontrado y jurado amor eterno.

-Lindo joven el que has elegido otouto no baka – le dijo a Sasuke una vez que los tres muchachos que su hermano había interceptado, prácticamente huyeran y no sin cierto tono sarcástico – Es toda una personificación de dulzura y sumisión –

-¡Cállate Itachi! – Contesto el menor con algo de molestia – nunca tuvo un carácter sumiso, pero recuerdo a la perfección que es una persona sumamente dulce y compasiva –

Si tu lo dices – dijo Itachi – Pero en fin, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender ahora Sasuke; siendo lo primordial encontrar un cuerpo parecido a ti, así que andando entre más rápido terminemos mejor. Las morgues no son mucho de mi agrado –

-¿Y crees que funcione? – pregunto algo receloso

¿Con quién creía su tonto hermano menor que trataba? ¿Con un principiante? Él era Uchiha Itachi, un genio nato, la casi total perfección, nada nunca le salía mal.

-Solo camina Sasuke – Dijo conteniendo sus ganas de golpear fuertemente a su hermano por preguntar semejante blasfemia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si lo sé después de días y felices años sin actualizar y cuando al fin lo hago tiene que ser algo tan corto; pero en verdad tenía que dejarlo ahí para poder desarrollar lo que viene. Pero lo mejor es que al parecer ahora si la inspiración (y sobre todo el tiempo) perece haber regresado y amenaza con quedarse (por fin).

En fin pasemos a la tan famosa y cotizada burbuja cultural:

1.- En aquellos lejanos tiempo en que se sitúa el principio de la historia, las Filipinas eran una más de las colonias del tan afanado y no tan querido por muchos Imperio Español, este tenía colonias en prácticamente todo el mundo conocido, por eso se decía que era el Imperio donde nunca se ponía el Sol. Manila la capital era prácticamente su centro comercial en el Asia, donde partía la tan famosa Nao China hacia este lado del mundo. Cuando Sasuke menciona las políticas que el Imperio aplicaba en sus colonias se refiere a que estas solo podían comerciar con la metrópoli (España) nadie más podía hacerlo y para entrar en cualquiera de sus posesiones debían pasar por un rígido sistema de aduanas, además de no admitirse a ninguna persona que no profesara la religión católica. Los comerciantes de la Nao tenían prohibido pisar tierra firme, por lo que el comercio se hacía en el barco, por medio de los misioneros de las diferentes órdenes que se encargaban de que los "paganos" no pisaran tierra.

2.-Los sobrenombres de "La ciudad de los Palacios" y "La región más transparente" son algunos de los sobrenombres con los que se conoce a la capital de la Republica Mexicana. El primero hace referencia a los incontables palacios que se construyeron en los siglos de dominación española y a los que posteriormente se realizaron en la época porfirista. El segundo es una apología de Carlos Fuentes, no se usaba en esa época pero me gusta como suena.

3.-El Codex Gigas, es más conocido como La Biblia del Diablo. Según las malas lenguas un monje vendió su alma al demonio con tal de escribir semejante libro en solo una noche. El "librito" es denominado "Gigas" (Gigas en latín significa "grande") por ser el manuscrito medieval más grande del que se tenga conocimiento (mide 90x50x22cm). La verdadera historia sugiere que fue escrito por un monje que estaba haciendo penitencia y no, no lo escribió en una noche, al parecer se tardo sus buenos veinte años aproximadamente en escribirlo. Básicamente contiene la biblia común que todo mundo conoce, algunos tratados de medicina, parte de la historia checa y varios conjuros que sirven para exorcizar demonios. Se le llama del diablo porque su mayor atractivo es un dibujo de este que ocupa toda una página, además de que se dice que todo el que lo poseía caía en desgracia. Actualmente se encuentra en Uppsala, Suecia.

4.- Los Ainu, son la tribu aborigen más antigua del Japón, por decirlo de alguna manera, son sus primeros habitantes, léase los primeros pobladores del archipiélago. Como tales tienen sus propias costumbres y lengua. Están más emparentados con los australianos que con los asiáticos, estas tribus también se encuentran en algunas partes de Siberia. No hay japonés que no tenga por lo menos un antepasado Ainu.

5.-Los ajos en la cultura popular se utilizan para alejar vampiros, al parecer no les gustan. Por otra parte en la cultura del Vudú para detener a un zombi, es necesario rociarlo de sal y enterrarlo completamente en esta, para que los brujos no lo vuelvan a levantar y pueda descansar finalmente.

6.- Como me siguen gustando los tríos, tengo que recordarles que aunque parezca Itachi y Sasuke no son ni carpatos, vampiros, zombis, momias, hombres lobo, magos inmortales, descendientes de Nessi (El apodo cariñoso del monstro del lago Ness) ni ninguna criatura sobrenatural de occidente. Son seres orientales que sirven a la diosa japonesa del Sol Amaterasu-sama. Ya más pistas no puedo darles.

Y como sigo sin entender el sistema de FF para contestar comentarios los pondré aquí.

**Naime**: Gracias por tu comentario, y perdón por el retraso.

**Sprime**: El generar intriga es parte de la satisfacción de escribir esto. Ya les puse pistas de lo que son Sasuke e Itachi. Espero ya no retrasarme tanto en las actualizaciones.

**Sayo Rio**: Primero: Si lo siento, a veces no puedo controlar los cortes a la Historia, después de este capítulo tratare de no hacerlos tan cortos y que el cortón no sea tan feo.

Segundo: De nada, para mí son importantes los detalles, por eso luego me tardo un (mucho) poco, además quiero que le den un poco de sentido. Gracias a ti por leerlos, al menos se que alguien lo hace

Tercero: Muchísimas gracias por marcarme mis terribles errores ortográficos, no soy muy buena manejándola y aun no sé cómo conseguirme una beta que me ayude a revisar mis horrores. En este trate lo mejor que pude de aplicar las correcciones que me marcas espero haberlo hecho bien.

Finalmente gracias a quienes leen esto y a quienes lo han marcado en alertas y como favoritos se los agradezco mucho. Saludos y ya nos estaremos leyendo.


End file.
